Notitia est Potentia
by JonathonWolf
Summary: Ron's life has been filled with many hardships. After a mission goes wrong, a mystical forces changes the course of his life forever. Rated for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Within the usually quiet hall of the Japanese museum, the sounds of battle could be heard echoing off the walls. The two heroes had been called to protect the priceless artifacts of the new display from the hands of one of their many enemies. A tall blond man slowly lost ground as he struggled against a pack of monkeys dressed as ninjas. His partner, a petite redheaded woman, was deftly dodging the attacks of the former English lord now known as Monkey Fist. Neither knew why the villain wanted the stolen katana he was currently using, nor how it related to his mad ravings about a mystical power. But they would do everything within their power to stop him, just as they had done all these years.

As the young man finished with his opponents, he turned to help his friend; and the scene he witnessed would forever haunt him. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the redhead jump back to dodge the thrust of the sword only to look down at her abdomen in confusion. Her opponent was now holding the spear that was protruding from her back. With a sick grin, Monkey Fist gave the spear a twist before he was suddenly holding a katana again. The young woman touched the gaping wound and brought her blood covered hand up to her face in bewilderment.

The blond rushed to her side and caught the woman as her legs buckled. Easing her to the floor, he cradled her in his lap and didn't notice as the villain and his minions escaped with their prize. "It's going to be ok, Kim. Wade will've called, gotten a med team on the way when your vitals dropped."

Kim coughed, blood speckling her lips. "No good. He hit my liver. Help won't arrive before the contamination spreads too far."

Ron looked around desperately, tears streaming down his face. "No! There has to be something we can do. It can't end like this. It should be me; the world needs you more."

She caressed his cheek with a blood stained hand. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"For what, KP? You did your best," he asked putting his hand over hers.

"I never told you how much I love you. Been wanting to tell you that for fifteen years. But I was afraid."

"Shh, you're going to be fine. They'll be here any second, and you'll be fine."

"Please, tell me how you feel," Kim pleaded. "Even if you don't love me back, I have to know."

Ron chuckled humorlessly. "How could I not love you. I was afraid you'd never love someone like me. You've always deserved someone better than me."

The woman frowned. "I have never met another man better than you. If anything, you deserved someone better than me. You've suffered more than anyone should have to."

"I know, KP. Just save your strength. I know they'll be here soon."

Her eyes fluttered as her breathing became shallower. "I'm just glad I could be in your arms like this, just once," she whispered, smiling.

Ron watched in horror as his friend exhaled for the last time. For what seemed an eternity, he waited silently for her to draw breath once again. But she never did.

It was another five minutes before the Global Justice med team arrived to find him crying as he clutched her body to his chest. Her body was removed and another team searched the scene to try to find a clue to what Monkey Fist was planning. After the drugs Ron was given took effect, they debriefed him and offered him a lift when they left. The blond declined saying Wade had already set up a return ride when the mission started.

Once alone, Ron looked around at the artifacts. Curiosity took hold of his thoughts, and he looked at the display case for the sword Monkey First had stolen. Fortunately, Japanese was one of the various languages he'd learned over the years. "'Lotus Blade. C. 338ad. Legends state Lord Toshimiru carved a monastery out of Mount Yamanouchi using only this sword. Some believe the sword magical properties when wielded by a master of Tai Shing Pek Qwar.' Guess Monty wasn't as crazy as we thought." The blonde continued walking around the museum, not wanting to leave and face a world without his best friend. He laughed at himself because it was only in Kim's death that he actually found interest in a place like this.

A statue off in the corner caught his attention. It was seven feet tall and depicted a man, though most of the details had been worn away. In its left hand was held a book. The right hand was held up, palm out with a spoked wheel sticking out from it. He checked the plaque. "'Name Unknown. c. 700bc. Believed to depict a forgotten spirit of fate. By seeing the paths one can take, he would protect others from personal calamity. He holds the Book of the Dead and the Wheel of Fate,'" he read. Anger welled up in his heart stared up into the empty eyes of the statue. "Where the hell were you to protect Kim! That was definitely a fucking personal calamity!" He swiped at the wheel, causing it to spin violently. "This is bullshit. I should have done something. This isn't supposed to happen!" the young man yelled. A look of utter despair filled his face, his voice lowering to a whisper. "If only I'd been able to do more. Been there for Kim more, for all of them. Why is it everyone I love gets hurt, and there's never anything I can do."

Sighing at his own helplessness, Ron turned to leave. Before he was halfway across the room, he heard a strange scrapping sound. Turning to look behind him, he saw the head of the statue had turned towards him. Without warning, a bright beam of light shot out and engulfed him. For a brief moment, he felt like he was seeing all the secrets of the universe; and then he was nothing.

A/N

This was an idea I had rolling around my head for a while. I'd had about half of written down and lost it without typing it up. So, I sat down and wrote up what I remembered and ended up finishing the chapter. Things will be explained in the next chapter. This will be a story that won't get updated often after the second chapter since I'm not really sure where I want to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blond teen looked up at the building's roof where his redheaded partner was waiting for him. "Get your head in the game, Ron," she called down to him. "We have to hurry and stop Drakken."

Ron grinned up at her as he pulled out his grappler line from the gun. "Sorry, Kim. No idea where my head's at." Inside his thoughts, the boy went through the automatic process of sorting the paths that stood open to him. 'Kim's getting edgy; she's letting the seriousness get to her,' he thought to himself. 'I hate this part, but I need to stall her a few more minutes and loosen her up.' Tying his line to his belt for the desired effect, Ron aimed and let the hook fly. The young girl heard the usual exclamation as she watched his pants sail up onto the roof.

Setting her friend's line like she had grown accustomed to, Kim handed him back his clothing when he had climbed up. "We say that anything's possible for a Possible, but even we need to build machines to break the laws of physics," she laughed.

"Yeah…I don't get it," Ron replied, confused.

"Uh, Ron? You're pants were still buttoned with the belt cinched, and they aren't torn."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you'd think I'd tighten my belt more or something."

"They were pulled **up** off your body. You didn't even trip," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"What are you trying to say?"

Kim threw up her hands. "Nevermind. Let's forget about your magic pants and just stop Drakken. We've wasted enough time."

"You got it, KP," the blond said as they jogged to their entry point. Checking the paths again, he smiled that none would require anything special on his part.

Ron leaned back against the gym's bleachers, lost in thought. But not so lost that he couldn't notice his friend coming out of the girl's locker room. Returning her wave, the blond waited for her to walk up.

"You sure you don't want to walk home together? I've still got plenty of time before my date," Kim said.

He dismissed her concerns. "Nah. I know you, Kim. You're going to need that time to agonize over the perfect outfit."

The redhead returned the grin. "That's only funny because it's true."

"Besides, I have to meet someone in a bit for a small project thing."

The young girl wasn't aware of any project he could be talking about, but she didn't see any of his usual tells that he was lying. "OK. Well, I'll give you a call when I get home tonight."

"You got it, KP," he called out to her retreating form.

Leaning back again, he waited for the person he needed to talk with to arrive.

Walking out of the locker room, Bonnie Rockwaller was surprised to see Ron staring at her; but she quickly recovered her composure. "God, what are you doing, loser? Aren't you supposed to be kissing Kim's ass on your way home by now?" the brunette snapped.

"There's something I have to talk to you about," the young boy answered with total seriousness. "I know you like to take longer showers when Kim's going to be going on dates so that you can try to belittle her personal hygiene. You always try to make her think she smells like dead fish."

"It's her problem if she wants to smell like a skank," Bonnie scoffed. "And if she's going to have you ridicule me because she's too afraid, she might want to think about dumbing it down. Like I wouldn't notice the big words the guy with a 0.0 gpa is using."

Ron laughed. "That was one of the things I found attractive about you when we were together. A quick wit and keen observation. That plus your preference that people not bore you with their verbal bullshit makes this a very difficult task."

"I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but I am not going out with you. Nor have I ever, freak."

"Right…anyways. Tomorrow, David Johnson is going to ask you to the dance; don't accept. Brick Flag will ask you on Monday; go with him. Brick will do more for your social standing. You know, the whole cheerleader/quarterback thing."

"It is none of your business who I go out with. Just because the team let you be the mascot doesn't make us friends. If I want to go out with a hottie like David, I'll do it."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "It's a little hard to explain without you dismissing it as insanity. Whether you like it or not, I am concerned for your well being. And I am aware of things I can't explain off well enough for you to not be suspicious. David will destroy your life, but Brick actually cares about you."

The brunette laughed. "So, what? You can tell the future? You really are a freak."

"For the most part, I can tell the future," the blond replied with a coldness to his voice. "Thanks to a strange event, I get to relive my past. And not only do I know what I do from that, I was given a precognitive-like power. It's more about seeing the most probably events though. In some cases, I can see quite a far distance down the line. Most things get too muddied with other factors to see farther than two or three steps."

Bonnie started to walk away. "I don't have to take your sci-fi bullshit. I've got better things to do with my night than argue with a weirdo."

"I can't let you walk out of here until you agree to go with Brick," he called to her as he stepped down from the bleachers.

Storming back, she stood in front of him with her finger in his face. "You are a loser and a freak. I don't care what you think you're entitled to because you're on the squad, but you are nothing. I will do whatever I want with whoever I want," she hissed. Realizing she was standing on her toes, the girl forced herself to calm down. Standing flat again, Bonnie wondered why he was suddenly taller than her. "Besides," she smiled smugly, "how are you going to stop me? Going to hit a girl?"

Ron smiled back, not even a hint of humor in his face. "Of course not. Even with all the crap I went through with you, I could never lay a hand against someone I loved."

The young girl looked at the boy skeptically and began walking towards the gym doors. She'd have to talk to Kim about the squad having a psycho for a mascot. Especially one that foamed at the mouth.

"I know more than just the future," he called out, stopping her. "I didn't know what had happened in high school that had done it," he spoke to her back. "It seemed like overnight, she'd gone from bitch to whore. She never told anyone. And I never asked. I figured she'd talk about it when she was ready, and I just had to support her no matter what until she was. She cheated on me when we were dating in college, and I always forgave her because I knew that she didn't want to deep down. She was unfaithful when we were married, and I would always rub her between your shoulder blades to calm her down when she would confess." Ron's voice trembled with sadness. "She ended up killing yourself while I was on a mission. All her note said was that she didn't deserve to love someone after what had happened. She called me her courageous hero. And, yet, I was too afraid to ask someone I loved what was wrong. Too late, I know everything about how my Bonnie was violated that night so long ago and lost her soul."

"You almost had me," Bonnie replied, still facing away. "I know there's no way I'd let that happen, and no way I'd ever end up like that. Much less ever marry you."

"Yeah, it was more than just getting raped. You're pretty fucked up emotionally after all these years. That was just the final straw that made you actually think that was all you were good for. He thought you were, so other guys must as well. I mean, it's not like you have brains or beauty like your sisters; so that must be all your good for."

"Fuck you," she yelled as she faced him, her fist trembling at her sides. "My family loves me."

He met her glare with unfeeling eyes. "And I quote, 'Well, I'm not surprised Bon-Bon is captain. I bet everyone else let her have it out of pity.' Or one of my favorites, 'What? You lost your spot to some ugly bitch with braces? Why don't you just slit your wrists right now so you can't be any bigger disgrace to the family.' Oh, I know. 'There's no way she could be related to us. We might be able to make some easy cash if we sell her back to the orphanage she came from. Think they take teens?' Can't forget your mom. 'Oh, they're just teasing you; that's how big sisters are.' Or 'Your sisters said they were school and not having an unsupervised party here. How could you lie like that?' Ring any bells?"

The young girl's body trembled with rage as she repeatedly whispered "shut up."

Ron put a hand to cup his ear, "What's that? More you say? Why, I thought the little encouragements your sisters tell you late at night would be enough to convince you since no one else has ever heard them, but I'll keep going if you really want. 'You're going to need a lot more make-up than that to hide what an ugly cow you are.' Maybe, 'Oh, yeah. You should definitely wear that. It focuses attention to your best features. Well, least deformed features anyways.' And a classic. "You'd better learn how to please a man, because it's the only way you're ever going to get one.'"

With a feral screech, Bonnie charged at the young blond. Ron easily dodged the wild swing with a simple sidestep and caught the young girl as the momentum of her attack spun her around. Holding her in the slightly off-balanced position, he silently held the brunette against him while she continued to scream and curse at him while still trying to hit him. Soon, she ceased fighting and clutched onto him as the emotions she long held inside her poured forth. Rubbing her back between her shoulder blades, Ron whispered quiet reassurances while the girl in his arms cried her sorrows into his chest.

A/N

Not much to say really. More things will get explained next chapter. For anyone that doesn't know, and can't infer based on the context, precognitive means to be able to see future events before they happen. Psionics can be a fascinating subject. Well, read and enjoy. I'll try to keep working on these stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young brunette sat quietly on the gymnasium bleacher, held in the embrace of a blond boy. Someone she would never have thought she would be in any kind of position like this with. To say his words had unsettled her would be an understatement, and the girl did not yet trust herself to move from his comforting arms. He was still gently rubbing her back and stroking the back of her head, though she had stopped trembling quite some time ago. The blond knew things about her life she had never dared tell anyone. And though she did feel protected when she was held like this, it scared her as well. No one had ever held her like this, not even her parents; so, how could he seem so certain this was how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Bonnie," he whispered, heavy with sadness. "It was the only way I could guarantee you would believe me."

The young girl shifted her head so that she was looking down, her cheek against his chest. "You were probably right," she sniffed. "I would have just brushed it off otherwise. I'll be fine."

Ron gave her a little hug. "I know you will. You've always been a strong person. One of your many great qualities. If it helps, your sisters end up old and alone."

The brunette gave a small laugh. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," the young man assured her. "When they graduated from college, they got a place together because they realized they were too dependent on the other. They said it was because they already knew they could live with each other. But they still hung out together everywhere. So most guys thought they were lesbians because they don't share a lot of family resemblance. Those that do get to know them figure out that when you date one, you get nagged by both. Imagine getting your technique in bed criticized by the sister that you aren't sleeping with."

Bonnie looked up at him. "Ok, now I know you are making things up to mess with me."

"If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'," he replied, affecting a look of respectability. "I ended up becoming friends with a few of their boyfriends since your mom always wanted her girls to be friends. She'd have everyone over for dinner every month or so. Your sisters would even blame us for spoiling their relationships. Apparently, they didn't like how we looked in love; and it seems I would put ideas into their boyfriends' heads when I talked with them. A few of them even told me that they'd initially flirted with your sisters because they were trying to have a threesome, and they figured getting a lesbian couple was easier than trying to work it out any other way."

The young girl couldn't help but heartily laugh at that. For several minutes, she continued to laugh as she imagined her sisters with their future relationship problems. Bonnie settled down when she noticed the small smile on her companion's face. "What? You were messing with me, weren't you."

He shook his head as his smile widened. "No, it's all completely true. And it's the most likely outcome this time as well. I just…forgot how much I missed hearing you laugh and seeing your smile. I swear that every time you smiled, you would look so beautiful that I would seriously believe that there was no way Heaven could be better than that."

The brunette frowned and looked away. "I'm not beautiful. I have puffy eyes and a runny nose from crying. I must look horrible with my makeup ruined."

Ron cupped her chin and pulled her face back so he could look into her eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, Bonnie. And you will only grow even moreso as you mature into adulthood. Anyone that can't see that is blind; anyone that won't see that is an idiot."

The young girl was momentarily stunned by the seriousness and emotion in his voice. She could tell from his eyes that he believed what he'd said to be fact. Blushing, she looked down nervously. "So," she said, trying to change the subject, "you said I'm going to marry you and then kill myself. Kim is going to die on a mission without you two admitting your feelings. What can you tell me about everyone else?"

The blond stood up and walked a few steps away, rubbing his neck. Finally, he turned back around. "Just about everyone went on to live normal lives. Most of them, I never really interacted with. So, I never knew what happened to them and can't figure out now. Josh ended up doing graphics for an ad agency while selling some pieces on the side. Brick tried to go pro, but his talent wasn't enough. He wasn't able to keep up with the rigors mentally at that level."

"Wait, I thought you could see the different way things can go. Can't you see how everything went before?"

Ron grimaced a little. "Say that Kim represents my line, and you represent this one. Knowing what is going to happen is like choosing a dress. The event I'm looking for is a red dress. I can see how you would look in that dress because you'd wear one, but Kim wouldn't."

Understanding dawned on her face. "I get it. You see what's likely to happen, and everything else doesn't matter. What about taking tests? Or if I'm thinking of a number between one and ten?"

He shrugged. "That gets a little tricky. I usually can't see anything because I would have to have known the information being tested. In the case of guessing a number, there are three types of paths that are each likely. I could guess right, guess wrong, or you could lie about your number when I guess right. You were thinking seven, though."

"How'd you know," she exclaimed in surprise.

Ron smiled. "That was always the number you'd choose. It was how old you were when you first started cheering."

"Ha ha, Mr. Smarty-pants. You've talked about everyone else. Now, what about Tara?"

He looked away again and rubbed his neck. "She, uh…she died just before our junior year. Murdered by Gill."

"Oh," Bonnie replied somberly. "Um, how did it happen?"

Ron sighed. "Tara and I started dating after the Wannaweep thing. I can be dense, but even I know what it means when a girl kisses me on the cheek and giggles when she walks away. Things were going really well with us. We were each other's first. Gill was still mad about me stopping him, and he wanted to hit me hard. So, while I was away on a mission, he kidnapped Tara. I tracked him back to the camp when I got back a few days later." The blond swallowed the lump his throat. "He had the PA systems for all the camps connected and was taunting me. I couldn't be sure where he was. And then he started to torture her. I had to listen to her screams as I ran from building to building. I don't know how long that went on before he decided he wanted to get his jollies a different way. He would narrate what he was doing, what he was thinking. He raped her, and he laughed while he told me every disgusting detail. When I finally found her, it was already way too late. Her body was broken and covered with cuts and scratches. The sick bastard had recorded it all and set it to play when I triggered a motion sensor."

The brunette stared at his back in mute horror. "Oh, god. How can anyone do something so monstrous."

The young man chuckled humorously. "Turns out he'd mutated himself back into that muck creature. He was deemed unfit to stand trial. Kim and I weren't sent after him when he escaped the asylum. But the agents that were sent knew the history. They got him to confess how he'd planned it all and enjoyed every minute. He's been in solitary confinement in a special holding facility for the last twenty years; even his meals are delivered by an automated system. Officially, Gill is serving a life sentence without parole. Unofficially, the agent appointed as his warden retired halfway into the sentence. Since there's no one left to miss him, he'll never be let out."

Bonnie hugged him from behind. "It must have been horrible growing up with that kind of knowledge."

"I didn't get full access until Kim and I beat Monkey Fist the first time," he replied, taking a cheery tone. "Until then, it was just the odd feeling here or there. My first imaginary friend was actually me as an adult, though he was just some ghost I was seeing. Accidentally finding things on missions. I didn't like Fiske because he had killed Kim, but I didn't realize it at the time. It was when I got hit by that mystical power that the gift was opened up to me. Now, I'm just trying to make the best future I can."

The two teens stood in silence for several long minutes before she broke the quiet. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Out the door and to our respective homes," Ron teased.

The brunette lightly slapped his back. "You know what I meant."

He smiled. "Pretty much our separate ways. You can't tell anyone about this without looking crazy, and I'll be denying any extraordinary abilities. But we share some secrets now, so I guess we can talk to each other when things get too tough."

"That might be nice," she replied quietly. "I don't have to start being nice to Possible, do I?"

The blond chuckled. "I think you'd both explode if you did. Be yourself; eventually, life will change you as is its want." He tilted his head in thought. "Hey, in a few weeks, your mom is going out to a play with some friends and will be gone a couple days. She'll be leaving your sisters in charge. The afternoon that she will be leaving, move her tickets from her pocketbook to her nightstand. And set up a study night with Tara."

"What will that do?" Bonnie asked.

"She'll be picking up one of the friends and realize she can't find them. They'll both arrive while your sisters are throwing a party. You will be the good and studious daughter."

The brunette smiled wickedly. "I could enjoy some of the benefits of having a confidante."

He disengaged himself from her embrace. "Don't rely on it too much. After all they put you through, you deserve some payback. But we'll have to leave soon; the lights are going to go off in a few minutes."

"Your vision deal telling you that?"

"Actually, my watch," he grinned.

"Oh," she replied in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess we should be going."

"Um, before you go," Ron stopped her, "there's a personal favor I wanted to ask you for when the lights turn off."

"What's that?" she inquired suspiciously.

"See, I never got to say goodbye to my Bonnie. And I was hoping I might be able to give that kiss to you." Fearing she was going to be angry with him, he shot the rest out quickly. "Feel free to say no, it's cool. You can just pretend I'm somebody else; I won't mind."

The young girl looked him over, enjoying how nervous he was under the scrutiny. She had to absorb a lot in a short time, and the hardest was that some future her had loved him. Looking at him, the brunette wondered what it was she could see later that she didn't now. He had already shown himself to be compassionate, caring, devoted, and resilient. It wasn't like he wasn't kind of attractive or funny. "OK, fine," Bonnie sighed in defeat. "I guess one little kiss won't be that bad. But you'd better keep your hands from roaming."

Both looked around in confusion as the lights took that moment to turn off. Though it was dark, they could still see by the emergency lighting. Shrugging, Ron stepped up and put his hands on her hips. The brunette brought her arms to his shoulders and looked into eyes. The mixture of love and sadness shocked her, and it warmed her heart that it was all for her. The two teens leaned their heads together into a tender kiss. The kiss was broken momentarily and followed by another longer kiss. Another deeper kiss quickly followed as Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body tighter against his as his hands gently slid across her back. The brunette's arms encircled his neck, a hand pulling his head into hers to deepen the kiss. She knew Ron had forgotten he wasn't kissing his departed wife when she felt his hand move to her butt, and her only response was to moan into his mouth as their tongues fought one another.

The young girl wasn't sure how long it was before she noticed her partner's passion slowing. Their kisses gradually turned softer until they became a series of pecks broken by labored breathing. Still held in each other's embraces, they stood with their faces almost touching. "Goodbye, Bonnie," he whispered as she nibbled on his lower lip. The feelings behind those simple words resonated with a need the young girl always tried to deny. Surprising her partner, she pulled his head back into a long kiss. A small whimper escaped her until the shocked male returned the kiss, tightening the embrace once again. She wasn't sure how long they stayed there as he kissed her in a tender way that filled the need in her soul. When she realized what was happening, she quickly broke the kiss and was glad the darkness hid her blush of embarrassment as she looked away. Though she knew she shouldn't, Bonnie was mad at herself for letting anyone see that she had a weakness. The young girl tried to leave, but the comforting arms around her stopped her light protests.

Ron kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Bonnie. It feels good to be reminded of why I'm doing this." He gave her a tight hug. "You are a beautiful and talented young woman," he whispered sincerely, "and I will keep telling you that even after you start believing it yourself." She watched as his dark figure walked away and exited through the gym doors. The young girl knew deep down that even that was for her, to allow her the chance to compose herself and leave with dignity. When she was ready, she walked out with her head held high and the knowledge that she had someone to support her.

A/N

So, that's that. Now you know how Ron's power works. In a way, this was my way of having Ron romantically connected with as many women as I could. I skipped Yori because he wouldn't have met her without going to Yamanouchi. Zita was skipped because I was figuring Ron was either dating Tara at the time or recovering from losing her. But, I hope I made the power understandable. I'm not entirely sure where I'll take the story from here or if I'll continue it.


End file.
